Eclipse lunar
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: 「Extendió su mano hacia el rostro del joven y lo alzó con delicadeza para que volver a conectar su mirar y dijo:—Te amo a ti, a Saeran y Ray. Si aprecio a Saeyoung es solo porque sé lo importante que es para ti.—esto era lo que necesitaba, por lo que estaba por hacer y lo que podría ocurrir.」 •Oneshot• •SaeranXMC• •Semi AU•


**Género: **Romance/Drama/Angustia

**Palabras: **6152

**Tipo: **Songfic

**Pareja: **Saeran x MC

**Advertencia:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ es la letra de la canción traducida al español, no está en el orden correcto (pero en unos párrafos, se trata de una llamada telefónica). Dicha canción es "_Lunar eclipse_" de la boyband sur coreana **＊****Super Junior****＊**.

Habrá ligeros spoilers sobre la rita de Saeran, tal vez de otras rutas también, así que léanlo bajo su consideración.

* * *

_︎＊_

_＊_

_＊_

**＊** **Eclipse lunar ＊**

_＊_

_＊_

_＊︎︎_

* * *

_Esta noche las estrellas en el cielo no están brillando._

_Sin ti, mi sueño es de un sólo color._

_El frio viento del norte está en duelo,_

_El lamento como la separación está en juego, oh no._

Un chico albino se encontraba sentado frente a muchos ordenadores, sollozando en silencio mientras sostenía un frasco de líquido magenta.

—Si tan solo fuera más fuerte…—murmuraba abrumado.—Si tan solo fuera mejor…—seguía lamentándose.

Hace tan solo unas horas el monstro llamado V había entrado a las instalaciones de Mint Eyes y había tratado de llevarse a su adorada _princesa_ en sus narices, se derrumbó por unos segundo y si no fuera por los seguidores se la habría llevado.

"_Déjame salir", _una voz en su cabeza sentenció, "_Solo yo puedo protegerla."_

—¡No!—bramó tirando la botella al suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, halando sus cabellos.

"_Eres débil, tonto y un fracaso._", aquella voz seguía retumbando en sus cabeza cada vez más fuerte. "_Yo acabaré con él y ella será nuestra. Jamás se irá._", dijo atrayendo la atención del oji-menta.

—J-jámas…—articuló despacio, con un deje de esperanza.

"_Jamás._", confirmó la voz perversamente.

Ray se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al baño. Mojó varias veces su rostro con el agua helada pero seguía sintiendo aquel fuego abrasador que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente; empezó a quitarse sus prendas como loco, hasta quedar desnudo dentro de la regadera y abrió la llave fría hasta el tope.

Después de media hora salió, sin molestarse en sacarse se vistió y fue a uno de los cuartos.

—Sr. Ray, ¿necesita algo?—un seguidor se atrevió a interceptarlo en el camino al verlo mojado y turbado.

—No.—sentenció—Y no me molesten, quiero estar solo.—escupió ácido.

—Como desee, Sr. Ray.—haciendo una pequeña reverencia el seguidor se disculpo contraído.—Disculpe las molestias.—y se fue.

Ray entró a una habitación con dirección al balcón.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con ella, abrazarla, pedirle perdón por no poder protegerla y rogarle para que no lo abandonara.

La necesitaba tanto, _la amaba demasiado_.

Miró la luna, que alumbraba la oscura noche y acompañaba su patética existencia.

Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, tan calientes que se evaporaban con lo frio de su piel, con lo helado el viento.

Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando comenzó a espiarla y a familiarizarse con su entorno. Ella también había sufrido, había llorado y perdido; sin embargo, ella era más fuerte, no se derrumbaba ni se perdía. Sino que cada prueba le daba más valor y coraje, más esperanza.

Siempre resplandecía con su hermosa sonrisa.

Y lo entendio, era su destino.

No podía dejarla ir, nunca. Haría cualquier cosa para tenerla junto a él, no importaba si sucumbía en el proceso. Porque ella era suya y de nadie más. Solo él podía cuidarla, solo él sabría amarla y…_era quien más la necesitaba_.

—Lamentamos importunar.—un sequito de encapuchados entró si tocar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven—Pero, ¿qué haremos con el intruso, ese tal V?—preguntó uno de ellos al frente.

—Me encargaré personalmente de esa escoria.—espetó demoniaco.—Tráiganme un traje negro, esta ropa es horrenda.—ordenó.

—Enseguida, Sr. Ray.—dijeron los seguidores haciendo reverencia.

—¡Saeran!—gritó molesto, exaltando a los sujetos.—Soy Saeran, ¡no lo olviden incompetentes!—los sectarios asintieron y salieron rápido de allí.

—No te iras.—dijo al aire.—No podrás. Te mostrare cuan inútil eres, cuanto necesitas de mi.—siguió determinado, mientras posaba otra vez la mirada en la Luna:—Rogaras por mí, solo por mí.—sonrió tétrico.

**…**

—Traga más basura, ¡trágatelo!—decía Saeran sosteniendo la garganta de un hombre peli-menta.—¡Expía tus pecados con tu maldita muerte!—exclamaba haciéndolo ingerir aquel elixir del color de sus ojos.

—Ahg…—el hombre regurgitaba desesperando, tratando de no ahogarse.—Saeran-_ah_…—llamaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Estaba de rodillas con las manos atadas por detrás, sus ojos brillaban por lagrimas de agonía y su semblante lucia cada vez más apagado.

—¡No digas mí nombre, no tienes derecho!—vociferaba irritado, empinando otra botella en su boca. —¡Traga y muere!—

De repente V cae desplomado al suelo, vomitando algo del liquido magenta de su boca y nariz.

Saeran lo miró complacido, viendo como su cuerpo inconsciente temblaba ligeramente por todo el maltrato recibido. Lo dejó tirado y fue al baño para lavarse las manos. Luego se acomodó el traje y se retiro de la sala, cuando estuvo afuera llamó uno de los guardias y le dijo:

—Lleven a ese bastardo al calabozo y no le den ni agua o comida.—ordenó mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Como ordene, Sr. Saeran.—gritaron al unisón para después tomar a V de mala ganan y arrastrarlo hasta el sótano.

**…**

_Compláceme; al amante que soy incapaz de ser por siempre._

_Ayúdame a reflejar la visión de mi vida._

_A la luz de la luna roja, o bien_

_Las memorias sobre ti._

_Las lágrimas están cayendo por un momento._

_Oh, ilumíname…te extraño._

Toc-Toc

El sonido de la madera siendo golpeada se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, ya que no había más que dos personas en ese lugar.

—Abre la puerta _princesa. _Soy yo.—dijo Saeran con voz juguetona, no esperó contestación y entró a la habitación de golpe.

Cerca del ventanal vio a la fémina quien estaba asombrada por su presidencia y actos.

—¿Te asuste?—indagó con falsa preocupación.—No tienes nada que temer, ya me encargué del intruso.—su tono fue sádico y se acercó a ella.

—¿R-Ray…?—la joven se aventuró a llamarle, con miedo y algo insegura. Sus pies se movían por sí mismos, haciéndola retroceder al punto de quedarse contra el cristal.

—Oh, cierto. Se me olvidaba que solo conoces a ese tonto.—sonrió maléfico y la acorraló colocando sus brazos en cada lado de su cabeza:—Buen, juguemos un rato. Pretenderé ser él.—la miro a los ojos divertido, su mirada era más sombría y profunda.

—N-no entiendo, ¿qué está pasando?—buscó sus ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Este hombre no se parecía en nada a ese chico dulce e inocente que la había hechizado.

—No pasa nada _mi princesa._—su matiz de voz cambio, era suave con el que usualmente hablaba. Sin embargo, su ojos continuaban proyectando esa penetrante oscuridad.—Mejor ven, acércate, _compláceme_.—la jaló hacia él con brusquedad por su cintura y puso su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

La chica por inercia intentó alejar al joven asustada, no sabía que pasaba, todo parecía una pesadilla. Hace unos días se encontraba lidiando con problemas universitarios y laborales, buscando pasantías para su último año, y ahora se encontraba –oficialmente- secuestrada. A merced de un joven quien creía era un príncipe azul, pero ahora parecía más bien un demonio.

Quería preguntar por esa persona llamada V, tenia un mal presentimiento. Al final todo fue un engaño y Mint Eyes eran los malos, no la RFA; y pese a todo, algo dentro de sí le impedía querer dejar esa cárcel, aun si ese algo pareciera muy distinto a lo que recordaba.

—Ahh…—se quejó cuando el peli-blanco le mordió la clavícula para después soplarle a la carne hinchada y roja, provocándole ardor:—¿Qué haces?—cuestionó adolorida y asustada.

—Nada~.—respondió juguetón. Paso al otro lado del cuello de la fémina y repitió la acción, recibiendo la misma reacción: un gritó de dolor. —Vamos, grita más, me gusta.—animó excitado, provocando el terror en la joven.

—R-Ray…—murmuró temerosa.

—Saeran.—corrigió al instante.

Otra vez intentó alejarlo, pero al ver que era inútil se pegó totalmente al cristal y se deslizó hacia el suelo quedando sentada, llevándose consigo a _Saeran _quien seguía mordisqueando su cuello. Este, al comprender lo que estaba haciendo le tomó por la nuca e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Qué?—demandó molesto.—¿No te gusta?—alzó una ceja con ironía, y apretó su agarre.—Por supuesto que sí. Soy mejor que él, que todos.—su voz se volvió áspera y obscura. Vio como gotas salinas amenazaban por escurrir de sus lagrimales y su furia aumentó:—¡Lo prefieres a él, al idiota de Ray!—vociferó presionándola con fuerza contra el cristal, tan fuerte que el vidrio empezó a temblar, estaba por romperse.

La joven entro en pánico, solo podía articular que este era su fin. No podía patalear, no podía huir. _Saeran _era mucho más fuerte que ella, y en este momento, su rabia la acrecentaba un millón de veces.

Esto estaba mal, tan, tan mal.

Si seguían así los dos terminarían muy lastimados.

Espera, ¿por qué seguía preocupándose por él?

Este tipo la había engañado, secuestrado, la manipuló para que hiciera delitos y estaba a cargo de una secta que lo último que ofrecía era "salvación". No debía sentir empatía o cariño por un monstro como él, ¿acaso padecía el síndrome de Estocolmo?

_Saeran_ chocó su frente contra ella, quería verla mientras la lastimaba, quería que le suplicara que parase. Que lo llamara.

Fue en ese instante que ella lo comprendió, cuando llegó aquí y lo conoció lo supo:

Él, Ray…no, _Saeran _estaba en constante sufrimiento.

Como Ray lo demostraba con su inseguridad y excesivo amor, rosando la obsesión.

Y como Saeran con poder, dominio, lujuria y furia.

No tenías que ser un genio para concluir lo mucho que había sufrido, al grado de bipatir su mente para encontrar algo de equilibrio y no estar solo.

Así que abrazó su dolor, porque ella también había sufrido mucho y comprendía lo que era la agonía, el querer ser feliz con todos encontrar y la debilidad que sientes al no poder hacer nada.

Le sostuvo la mirada, lo vio sonreír arrogante mas ya no podía mentirle. Pese que sus gestos denotaban locura, sus ojos suplicaban salvación y ayuda.

Y eso hizo. Lo beso.

Como aquel beso que compartieron en el jardín, suave y delicado, lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, el chico no le siguió, sino que mordiéndole el labio inferior volvió ese beso salvaje y pasional. La levanto del suelo, alejándola del frágil cristal y colocándola sobre su regazo. Su mano derecha permanecía sujetándola por la nuca y la otra lo hacía por la cintura, igual que dos barras de metal pesado impedían que lo dejase.

La joven no podía seguirle el ritmo, el aire se acababa de sus pulmones cada vez más. Saeran la presionaba tanto hacia sí que parecía que deseaba fundirse con ella.

Ella lo escuchó de nuevo, ese ruego silencioso para no ser abandonado de nuevo.

De alguna manera consiguió mover sus manos de los hombros del chico para ponerlos en su cabello blanco. Lo acaricio lento, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Lo acaricio con adoración, muy diferente a como Saeran trataba sus labios y cuerpo. Esto lo quebró.

Al instante dejó de besarla con voracidad, aunque sus labios seguían conectados y sus ojos, que hasta el momento habían estado cerrados, se abrieron de par en par. Enfrentando aquella mirada chocolate.

La joven continuo mimandolo con todo el amor que pudo. Aprovechando que el chico ya no se movía deposito suaves veces en sus labio y frotó su nariz con la de él en varias ocasiones. Dejó una mano en su cabello albino y con la otra acarició gentil el recorrido desde su oreja hacia su cuello, sintió como el cuerpo del chico se estremecía y gimió:

—No…—murmuró sin alejarla.—No me trates bien, yo no…—ella notó como la liberaba, por lo mismo debía estar en un conflicto interno, así que no se detuvo.

Posó sus manos en su rostro y delineo cada contorno de su cara. Abrió los ojos para ver como Saeran dejaba caer sus brazos a los costados, exponiéndose ante ella.

Sin dejar sus caricias, y viendo que tenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados, intercambio pequeños besos y lamidas en sus labios, _uno, dos_…pasaron cerca de diez minutos para que se diera cuenta que lagrimas escurrían por las mejillas del chico. La joven ahora le besaba por encima de sus parpados e inmediatamente lo envolvió en sus brazos. Saeran la tomó por la cintura y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, sollozando en silencio.

—Gracias…gracias…—siseó el peliblanco. Frotándose en los hombros de la chica para evitar que salieran más lágrimas.

—Todo estará bien.—respondió melodiosa la castaña, dejando que el chico se desahogara sin dejarlo de mimar.

La luz de luna los arropó, siendo la testigo de su eterna devoción.

**_…_**

_El dolor es lejano, largo camino a la luna,_

_Un viaje de arrepentimiento._

_Está sin cicatrizar el largo camino a la luna,_

_Una voz no está llegando._

Después de aquel encuentro Saeran tuvo un momento de lucidez, lo cual ocasionó que quisiera liberar a V de las mazmorras y huir de ese lugar.

No le fue difícil tomar el control de las cámaras, las luces y el sistema de seguridad del lugar, menos de escabullirse por el pasillo sujetando la mano de la joven, ya que prácticamente él había diseñado todo.

Cuando llegaron vieron al hombre dentro de una celda la cual estaba abierta y, cerca de la misma, se encontraba el "salvador" sin un atisbo de autocontrol. Gritaba cual delirante y su ex-prometido, recargado en los barrotes y presionando su vientre, intentaba calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón:

—R-Rika, l-lo siento…d-debes c-carlmarte…—hablaba entrecortado, tosiendo por momentos.

—¡NO LO SIENTAS!—bramó encolerizada la rubia,—¡NO FUE UN ERROR…NUESTRO AMOR…NO…!—sujetándose la cabeza cayó de rodillas al piso.

Los jóvenes entraron sin hacer ruido, aprovechando el desplante de la rubia se escabulleron hacia el fotógrafo con intenciones de sacarlo de allí.

—¡V, TÚ ME AMAS, A MÍ!—asustados los chicos voltearon a verla creyendo ser descubiertos, pero se encontraron con Rika echa un ovillo desconsolada.—¡SÍ, V SOLO PUEDE AMARME A MÍ, A MÍ…—repetía en chillido.

Entraron en la celda y lo sacaron sosteniéndolo cada quien de un brazo.

—Chicos, ustedes…—musitaba impresionado para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Calla _hyung(1)_, hablemos cuando estemos fuera.—interrumpió Saeran.

—Resiste, V.—animó la castaña viendo como este luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Viendo que casi estaban arrastrando al peli-magenta, el joven optó por cargarlo en su espalda y salieron del edificio rápidamente.

Ya afuera Saeran señaló un auto:—¿Tú conduces?—pidió preocupado a la chica.

—¡Sí, claro!—afirmó eufórica. Agradeciendo que le hubieran obligado a aprender de adolescente.

Saeran le dio unas llaves y entraron al carro, ella lo encendió y partieron.

Posteriormente, ya en carretera, la castaña interrumpió el silencio:

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?—preguntó inquieta mientras manejaba.—V necesita ir al hospital con urgencia.—concluyó al verlos por el retrovisor y apreciar la cara del mayor más pálida de lo normar, sudando sin control.

—No, hospital no…—susurró débil el mencionado.

—V, estás muy grabe.—reprimía la chica.—Podemos hablarle a Jumin, él sabrá que hacer, además tiene muchos contactos.—quiso hacerlo entrar en razón.

—N-no…no…— el mayor se negaba retorciéndose en el asiento.

—V…—la chica iba a protestar otra vez, pero Saeran intervino.

—Estoy de acuerdo con _hyung_.—apoyó el peliblanco.—Es peligroso ir a un hospital, tengo una cabaña a unos kilómetros. Estaremos seguros allí mientras pensamos en un mejor plan.—sentencio analítico sacando su celular para enviarle la dirección a la chica.

—Pero…V…—insistió turbada mirando de nuevo al pelimenta por el retrovisor.

—Estará bien, tú puedes cuidarlo. Tienes estudios en medicina, ¿cierto?—mencionó tocando su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada:—¿Cómo lo…?—empero fue cortada por el albino.

—Te investigué por mucho tiempo, para el juego, ya sabes.—admitió tímido.—Lo harás bien.—confortó.

Y sin más, la chica condujo hacia la cabaña.

**…**

—Tienes que vomitar V, no te contengas.—decía la joven castaña dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. Se encontraban en el baño de aquella cabaña. Intentando sacar el máximo veneno posible.

Cuando vomitó lo suficiente, lo llevó a la bañera para lavarlo sobre su ropa, solo quitándole la gabardina negra. Lavó sus cabellos y todo rastro de vomito de su cuerpo. Terminando lo seco con toallas sobre su ropa y le ayudo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a una de los cuartos.

En el camino se encontró al hacker quien de inmediato fue a auxiliarla.

—Traje algunas medicinas, ropa y provisiones.—mencionó acomodando al mayor en la cama. Vio la cara de la joven confusa y agregó:—No fui a ningún lugar, esto lo tenía en el sótano por emergencia.—

—Oh, ya…—viendo que el presidente de la RFA seguía mojado y sudando, dijo:—Saeran, ¿podrías cambiarle las ropas a V en lo que preparo el suero y la intravenosa?—dijo algo apenada, insegura de si era correcto llamarlo de esa forma.

—Seguro _princesa_.—se acercó a ella para tomarla del mentón y darle un beso en la frente.—Y puedes decirme Saeran o…_Ray_. Ya no importa, somos uno gracias a ti.—le dio otro beso en los labios.

La joven se sonrojo, el chico soltó una risilla.

**…**

_Compláceme; al amante que soy incapaz de ser por siempre._

_Ayúdame a reflejar._

_Muestra y envuélveme con tu sonrisa._

_Los recuerdos de ti._

_Las ultimas memorias están tranquilas en el fondo de mi corazón._

_Oh, voy a quemarlos a morir._

—Chicos, lo lamento tanto.—se disculpó solemne V.

Luego de pasar por el tratamiento de desintoxicación y haberse liberado por completo de aquel elixir, lucia más recuperado. Justo ahora estaba sentado en la cama comiendo algo de sopa que la chica había preparado para todos, ambos jóvenes también comían, cada uno a un costado de él.

—No tienes por qué disculparte _hyung_, no tenas la precisión de que todo esto terminaría de esta manera.—hablaba tranquilo el albino dando un sorbo a su cuchara llena de sopa.

—Tal vez, pero fui muy tonto al dejarte con ella. Sufriste mucho y aun así estas aquí ayudándome…yo…soy un inútil…—aceptó derrotado, mirando su plato a medio acabar.

—Todos tenemos momentos difíciles en la vida, unos más que otros. Lo importante es descubrir la verdad, y eso nos lleva a la indiscutible salvación.—dijo tranquilo y alzó la vista hacia la castaña: —Aunque debo admitir que tuve ayuda, al parecer la princesa salvó al príncipe.—soltó una risa alegre.

—Ya veo.—también se unió a la risa y sonrió a la chica agradecido.

—No fui yo, te salvaste porque así lo quisiste…yo solo te apoyé.—aclaró avergonzada, tomando varias cucharadas de sopa.

Cuando terminaron de comer Saeran llevó los platos a la cocina y los lavo, entretanto la joven le sacó la intravenos lo vendó, puesto que ya era el último tratamiento.

—¿Qué has pensando V?—interrogó la fémina acabando su trabajo.—¿Llamaras a Jumin? ¿Le dirás a la RFA?—en lo que lanzaba aquellas preguntas vio como las facciones del mayor se endurecían:—Perdón, no quiero presionarte. Pero, ya sabes, esto no ha acabado y también está el tema de Luciel…—habló despacio, queriendo encontrar las palabras indicadas para proseguir.

El artista guardo silencio, bajo la mirada enfocando su vista a sus manos, las cuales yacían juntas en su regazo.

—Mi yo del pasado diría: _Puedo solucionarlo solo._—reflexionó.—Empero, ahora sé que no hay problema o vergüenza en pedir ayuda. Gracia a ti, pude comprender que esto no es mi culpa y por lo mismo, no tengo que cargar con todo.—al oír eso, la mujer se sonroso, causado la gracia del varón.—Así que creo conveniente decirle a Jumin, él está más capacitado para estos casos.—sentenció decidido.

La castaña le tocó el hombro reconfortándolo.

—Todo estará bien, V. Lo solucionaremos juntos.—le dijo sonriente.

—Eso espero,—confesó.—por favor, cuida de Saeran-_ah_. Él te aprecia mucho, muéstrale el camino correcto, la verdadera libertad.—pidió tocando la mano de la chica que estaba sobre su hombro.

—No tienes que pedirlo, ambos trabajaremos en ello.—dijo el hacker saliendo de la concina y posicionándose a lado de la castaña.

—Excelente.—felicitó V,—Entonces llamaré a Jumin.—sentenció sacando su celular y comenzando a marcar.

_—Hola V, soy Jumin.—saludó en la otra línea el destinado a CEO.—¿Ya estás listo?—indagó el empresario esperando una afirmación._

_—Sí…—el peli-menta suspiró.—Me conoces mejor que nadie, amigo. Gracias por todo.—agradeció conmovido._

_—Eres mi mejor amigo, es lógico que esté para ti.—y pese que la voz del morocho sonaba estoica, se podía percibir el cariño que le tenía._

_—Eres mejor persona que yo Jumin, siempre lo fuiste.—repitió—Entonces dejó todo en tus manos, sí, iré al hospital ligado a C&R.—terminó la llamada y suspiro._

—Bien, ya está.—pronunció Saeran rompiendo el silencio.—Es momento de ir al hospital, supongo que Jumin Han ya está ejecutando los preparativos para llegar sanos y salvos.—sentenció el albino.—Iré por algunas cosas que nos puedan servir,—dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto,—vuelvo en seguida a preparar el auto.—y se fue.

Cuando el joven regreso, todos se subieron nuevamente a auto. La chica condujo hacia la ciudad, debido a que el trayecto hacia el hospital era un poco largo y tomaría al menos hora y media llegar, por lo que a la castaña se le ocurrió encender la radio.

El auto fue inundado por una melodiosa voz femenina que cantaba: _"Si tú y yo estamos juntos, permaneciendo unidos durante las cuatro estaciones, mi corazón nunca sufrirá". _

Nadie dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir, solo se sentían bien.

**…**

—No me gusta la idea.—declaró preocupada la organizadora.

—Entiendo su postura, pero es la única opción.—justificó la asistente en jefe.

—Lo sé Jaehee, pero…—replicó la joven mas fue interrumpida por el heredero a CEO.

—No hay tiempo para ser sentimentales, debemos pensar con la cabeza fría y ejecutar la opción que tenga la mejor oportunidad de ganar.—intervino Jumin, con su todo estoico.

—¡No trates a las personas como herramientas, idiota!—insultó Zen enojado, frustrado por el poco tacto del odioso destinada-a-CEO.

—No lo hago, simplemente valoro todas la posibilidades y busco la más efectiva para reducir daños.—comentó el morocho—Que pongas tus sentimiento antes del bienestar de la mayoría, es tu problema, Zen.

—¡Eres un…—comenzó a decir el actor, acercándose furioso hacia el empresario.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jumin Han.—declaró Saeran de la nada, parando lo que podría haber sido una pelea innecesaria.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamaron al unisón Yoosung y Zen.

La coordinadora, junto a la asistente Kang estaba igual de sorprendidas mientras que el amante de los gatos sonreía complacido, aliviado de que al menos uno de todos los miembros en la sala sí pensaba con claridad.

Se encontraban el área de seguridad informática de C&R, la unidad de inteligencia; después de dejar a V en el hospital para ser intervenido ocularmente; Jumin se llevó a los otros dos jóvenes a su empresa para empezar a discutir el contraataque y plan de búsqueda del primer ministro y Saeyoung.

Antes de dejar a Jihyun en las manos de los mejores especialistas, él le dio su consentimiento para actuar como mejor conviniera, sin olvidar cuidar a cada miembro de RFA, y ahora eso incluía al gemelo de Luciel. Por lo que todo se volvía más complicado.

—Saeran, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo?—indagó preocupada la joven, caminando hacia su asiento.

Todos los miembros discutían parados en la sala de reuniones de la unidad de inteligencia, solo el hacker se encontraba sentado frente a unos monitores con los otros trabajadores de la unidad impidiendo que el equipo del primer ministro se infiltrara a su sistema y borrara las evidencias que lo incriminaban.

Escribio los últimos códigos y se giró hacia su amada:—Sí.—afirmó fijando sus ojos en aquella vista achocolatada,—Terminé de entrar en la interfaz del equipo de mi padre, si logro infiltrar la información adecuada el plan de Jumin Han tendrá una probabilidad del 97% de éxito.—sentenció tomando la mano de la chica, confortándola.

—Perfecto. Entonces no debería haber más problemas.—concluyó el mayor de la sala.

—_Aigoo(2)_…Saeran _hyung_ es igual que Jumin _hyung_.—declaró consternado, viendo lo bien que los dos se llevaban y estaban de acuerdo en hacer tan riesgosa maniobra.

—Pensar que Seven y el estirado no empatizan para nada…—agregó el actor,—_chugul-le(3)_**_, _**Saeran-ssi**_?_**. —se dirigió al gemelo albino, frustrado porque parecía no importarle tanto su seguridad como a todos, claro, sin contar a odioso de Jumin.

—_Ray…_—llamó la coordinadora, presionando más sobre la mano del mencionado.—Tengo miedo.—su voz comenzó a quebrarse—_Me preocupas_…—sollozó en silencio.

El gemelo se congeló al ver tímidas lagrimas escurrir por sus mejillas, por enfocarse en redimirse y ser un mejor hombre había olvidado por un segundo el motivo de todo eso, su princesa.

—_Jagiya(4)_…—Zen la llamó apenado, compadeciéndose de ella.

—_Nuna(5)…—_Yoosung también la nombró, tratando de darle ánimos, pues podía sentir su pesar.

—_Damdangja-nim.(6)—_Jaehee, quien se encontraba al margen hasta ahora, igual se sintió mal por la joven. Deseo que hubiera otra forma, ya que la chica solo era una víctima más en todo esto.

_—Dangsin…(7)_—emitió empresario, esto era cansado y estresante. Entendía a la chica, en serio pensaba en ella más que nadie porque no tenía la culpa de nada, sino todo lo contrario. Y estaba seguro que esta estrategia saldría bien.

—Perdonen chicos, sé que ustedes no tiene la culpa.—pronunció ya más calmada,—Es solo que, es muy _arriesgado…—_dijo resignada.

—No se preocupe, siempre se has mantenido en calma y nos has apoyado pese a que no tienen mucho que nos acabamos de conocer. Es normal que se sienta de ese modo, discúlpanos a nosotros por meterte en esto.—decía la Jaehee mostrándole una sonrisa amable u algo apenada.

—Jaehee _nuna_ tiene razón, te has expuesto a mucho peligro y pese a todo, nos has ayudado un montón. No tienes que disculparte, deja que te protejamos de ahora en adelante, confía en nosotros, por favor.—dijo sinceramente Yoosung, haciendo una solemne reverencia hacia la coordinadora.

Estas palabras conmovieron el corazón de la joven y le movieron lo suficiente como para asentir en señal de aprobación y sonreírles.

—De acuerdo.—finalmente cedió, dando otra pequeña caricia a la mano del gemelo.

—Perfecto, entonces Jaehee, organiza todo para que ejecutemos mañana a primera hora.—ordenó Jumin,—Tranquila, le prometí a Jihyun que los protegería y es lo que pienso hacer.—sentencio sereno para después otorgarle una sonrisa reconfortante.

Luego de esa resolución todos se apresuraron a trabajar en sus tareas asignadas: el joven rubio se apresuró a ayudar a la asistente en jefe con las llamadas mientras que el actor fue llevado por el equipo de mercadotecnia e imagen para ser entrenado, por otro lado, el destinado-a-CEO se dirigió hacia el sub líder de la unidad de inteligencia para discutir los detalles diciéndoles a la pareja que lo mejor era que descansaran para el día de mañana. Asimismo, los estilistas de C&R se llevaron consigo a Saeran y junto con él se fue su chica.

**…**

Luego de muchas horas de arduo trabajo, todo el equipo de la RFA estaba finalizando sus tareas. Ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y todos lucían muy cansados.

—Ahhh, que cansancio.—se quejó el más joven de todos estirando sus extremidades. Sus orejas estaban muy entumidas por las llamadas y estaba hambriento.

—Sí, que horror.—fue el turno del actor de lamentarse.—Digo, una noche en vela no me quitara ni un gramo de belleza, pero es agotador.—explicó para volver a sumergirse en memorizar sus líneas.

—Tienes toda la razón Zen, ¡tu hermosura no se detiene con nada!—exclamó entre feliz y agotada Jaehee, sus manos dolían de tanto escribir y sus ojos ardían; empero, tener la preciosidad de Zen a su lado sí que le ayudaba.

—_Hyung, _cuando termine todo esto hay que comer _tteokbokki(8), _aprendí como hacerlo.—propuso un poco más animado Yoosung,—¡Será nuestra fiesta de la victoria!—

—_Gwaenchanh-ayo(9), _y los deleitaré con una actuación inédita.—enunció vanidoso y feliz.

—¡Maravilloso!—aplaudió contenta en su modo fangirl la asistente Kang.

Jumin suspiro tranquilo al ver que por lo menos los ánimos no habían menguado en el grupo, solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo planeado y las probabilidades sí giraran a su favor.

—Los RFA son muy raros,—opinó reservado Ray sin dejar de ver el monitor de su laptop.—pero…son una familia.—agregó melancólico.

—Ahora todos somos una familia.—declaró cariñosa la castaña, abrazando por detrás al chico.

—Mmph.—asintió Saeran avergonzado, dejándose llevar por la calidez de la joven.

—Es hora de irnos.—dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla,—Ya les avise a los chicos, Jumin ya me aviso a qué hora vendrá a recogernos.—

—Okey, deja y termino de enviar algo.—cerró su ordenador y la tomó de la mano para salir.

**…**

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó por enésima vez la coordinadora más preocupada que las veces anteriores.

—Sí.—y como en las otras ocasiones, la respuesta fue la misma con el tono calmado de siempre.

Se encontraban en un penthouse de Jumin, quien se los presto para que descansaran antes de ejecutar el plan. En ese momento estaban frente al espejo de la habitación principal, el chico está sentado con la joven parada detrás de él sosteniendo unas tijeras.

Resignada tomó con cuidado uno de sus mechones del hacker y procedió a cortarlo, siguió con ese trabajo hasta darle un mayor volumen, al final con una brocha le limpio las hebras que le cayeron en los hombros y peino su cabello -ahora- rojo.

—Supongo que un buen baño te ayudaría con el resto.—analizó tratando de quitar los minúsculos cabellos que no quieran salir de su cuello y orejas.

—¿Nos bañamos?—propuso de la nada, haciendo que la chica soltara la brocha y cayera al suelo. Viendo la reacción de su amada, ratificó: —Ya sabes, tú en un baño y yo en el otro. Para que ambos nos relajemos.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de la castaña, se inclinó a levantar la brocha tratando de ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

En el tiempo que habían convivido (y el tiempo en que la espiaba), Saeran se dio cuenta de muchas conductas curiosas en la joven, como por ejemplo, que cuando se avergonzaba el sonrojo no provenía de sus mejillas sino de sus orejas; cosa que le parecía lo más tierno y extraño a la vez.

—Sí, me parece bien.—decía penosa dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto.—Me bañaré en el cuarto de a lado, Jaehee me dijo que cada habitación tenía una cambia de ropa para dormir, tuya está aquí.

—Bien, después de bañarte me gustaría encontrarte aquí…—pidió y con eso detuvo el paso de la joven.—es que no quiero estar solo.—admitió con voz débil.

—Por supuesto.—contestó volteando con una sonrisa.—Estamos juntos.—recordó y salió de ahí.

**…**

Ambos jóvenes adultos se encontraban recostados en la cama principal. Cada uno en diferente lado de la colchón, mirando el techo queriendo ocultar su timidez.

De repente el chico suspira y se voltea hacia la castaña, recargando una de sus manos en la cabeza para apoyarse.

—¿Te gusta así?—interrogó de repente, sosteniendo con la otra mano uno de sus mechones color carmesí.

Al oír la pregunta la coordinadora se giró hacia él y lo observo detenidamente.

—Me gustas tú.—contestó luego de un rato, otorgándole una mirada cariñosa.

Tal respuesta parecido no llenarle por completo, pues el albino dio un pequeño respingo y torció sus labios en una mueca de desasosiego.

—Hyung es mejor que yo, siempre lo ha sido, yo…no me enojaría si lo prefieres a él…—pronunció resignado, con un deje de aflicción. La mirada que antes le sostenía a su amada fue cayendo hasta ver el borde de la cama hacia el frente.

Oh, vaya. Él malinterpreto todo. Como siempre.

La joven era plenamente consciente de la falta de autoestima del muchacho, así como de sus inseguridades. Sabía que debía de ser más clara y concisa con sus aseveraciones, pero esta vez era diferente.

Saeran había superado la mayoría de sus temores, dando un salto exponencial a todos sus traumas anteriores; esto lo demostró cuando salv ayudó a RFA.

Por lo cual, este comportamiento resultaba raro, a menos que…

Se acercó más al hacker, quedado frente a frente. Extendió su mano hacia el rostro del joven y lo alzó con delicadeza para que volver a conectar su mirar y dijo:—Te amo a ti, a Saeran y Ray. Si aprecio a Saeyoung es solo porque sé lo importante que es para ti.—esto era lo que necesitaba, por lo que estaba por hacer y lo que podría ocurrir.

Además, era la verdad, ella lo amaba solo a él; al niño adorable, al joven atormentado y al hombre maravilloso que podía ser.

Ray cerró la distancia entre ambos, besándola.

Sí, quería llorar, porque básicamente esa era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Empero, ahora no tenia tiempo para ello. Debía demostrar su amor de la manera más pura y natural, probarle con cada parte de su cuerpo lo mucho que la amaba, adoraba y le agradecía por todo, por mirarlo a él aunque había mejores opciones.

Saeran se posicionó encima de la joven y lentamente se alejó, solo un poco, de ella deteniendo su cuerpo con sus codos a cada lado. De nuevo buscó sus ojos, aquellos que le daban esperanza y aliento de vida.

Los vio llenos de amor, de amor hacia él. Y pensó que lo afortunado que era, que todos los martirios habían valido la pena.

Un escalofrió recorrido su columna vertebral y tembló ligeramente, como pudo se calmó. Sintió como la chica le acariciaba la cabeza, tocando con ternura hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Ray suspiro agitado y posó su boca en la abertura de su cuello para después rozar sus labios sobre aquella carne sensible, besó con devoción y arrepentimiento cada marca que su antiguo yo le había dejado, pidiendo otro silencioso perdón.

La castaña recorrido toda la espalda de su amante con sus manos, sobre su ropa y después con cautela, metía sus manos debajo de ellas. La piel caliente del chico la lleno de calidez, pensó que todo dentro de él era amor y tibieza.

El recorrido del albino llegó hasta el inicio de su pecho y se detuvo, los ojos de la chica que se encontraban cerrado se abrieron para verlo con quietud, diciendo: —No te contengas, hoy seremos uno. Para siempre. Nos debemos el uno al otro, está bien amarnos así.—ella aceptaría cualquier muestra de amor que él quería darle y asimismo, le deba todo el amor que tenía.

Con tales palabras el oji-menta la abrazó poniendo su cabeza en la abertura de sus senos, besando cada uno de ellos repitiendo varias veces "_Gracias, gracias, gracias_" y como respuesta obtuvo pequeños gemidos femeninos y suaves caricias.

Aquel ritual siguió, el hombre beso cada parte de la fémina, succionando y lamiendo a momentos. Con cada contacto él remarcaba su devoción hacia ella y su toque se fue tornando más profundo e intenso; la mujer no se quedó atrás, sus manos se convirtieron en mensajeras de todo el amor y cariño que le producía, deseaba con toda su alma que él encontrara en cada muestra de afecto un "_te amo profundamente_".

Ese encantamiento de roces, lamidas, besos y sorbos entre ambos se alargó hasta que la necesidad de fundirse fue imperativa. Cada poro de su cuerpo demandaba tal cercanía, unirse para ser uno solo; pues eran la mitad de un todo que anhelaban volver a su forma completa.

_Si tú eres el sol, yo seré la luna._

_Conviértete en mi suerte;_

_Esta noche, te la dedicó por completo._

**…**

Eran las 6:00 am cuando un teléfono retumbo por toda la habitación.

La castaña tomó el celular y vio el mensaje en la pantalla:

_"Ya estoy aquí. Bajen."_

_—Jumin Han._

La joven suspiró preocupada.

—Jumin dice que bajemos.—dijo hacia su amante.

—Bien.—respondió el chico acomodándose la chamarra.

—Ray…—llamó viendo como el chico se aproximaba a la salida.

—¿Sí?—se giró hacia ella colocándose unos lentes dorados con negros.

—Cuídate.—pidió acercándose a él,—Te amo.—pronunció, como lo había hecho tantas veces la noche anterior.

—También te amo, demasiado.—contestó tomándola de la cintura para besarla, acariciando sus labios con roces lentos y afectuosos, queriéndole recalar lo mucho que la añoraba. Cuando se separaron agregó:—Pero sabes, aun me causa conflicto que me digas eso y hagamos esto viéndome _así._—sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida que causa gracia en la chica quien lo abrazó de vuelta.

Ahora se sentía más tranquila.

Sí, seguro que Saeran regresaría, terminaría su misión, traería a Luciel de vuelta y estarían juntos viviendo cerca de un campo de flores.

Porque en este universo, en esta realidad, ambos estaban destinados para siempre.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**(1)** Hermano mayor. Sufijo de respeto/cercanía que se dice entre hombres (el menor al mayor).

**(2)** ¡Dios mío!

**(3)** ¿Quieres morir?

**(4)** Es un apodo amoroso con un poco de ternura infantil, puede ser traducido como "_nena, cariño, bebé_, étc".

**(5)** Hermana mayor. Sufijo de respeto/cercanía que se dice entre mujeres (la menor a la mayor).

**(6)** Coordinadora, _señorita coordinadora_ (por el sufijó 'nim')

**(7)** Es también un apodo amoroso pero con matices de formalidad y quizás un poco acentuación.

Es utilizado principalmente por parejas casadas. Asimismo, se puede usar en una conversación entre personas que no son amantes;

cuando quieren usar el matiz de alienar al otro (crear una distancia emocional entre ellos) en una discusión. Por ejemplo: "_querida/o_".

**(8)** Es un popular aperitivo coreano, se elaboraba cociendo en agua tteok (pastel de arroz), carne, verdura, huevos y condimentos,

sirviéndolo luego cubierto con fruto de ginkgo y nueces.

**(9)** De acuerdo

**...**

Bien, regresé. Tanto tiempo, eh (risa nerviosa).

Esta vez vengo con un OS del juego otome sur coreano "Mystic Messenger", ya hace mucho que tengo una cuenta, hasta ahora solo he hecho las rutas de V, Yoosung y Saeran (lo sé, soy un desastre siguiendo el orden xD). Pero me he visto las otras rutas (excepto la de Seven porque me cae mal :v) así que tengo el contexto suficiente para no hacer un horrendo OCC (risas).

Pienso acabar todas las rutas (sin contar la de Seven por lo dicho en el anterior párrafo), no en un orden, claro esta. Pero sí las terminaré y tal vez me inmiscuya más a fondo en el mundo de fanfics sobre esta historia, ¿qué les parece? ¿ya lo han jugado?

Debo destacar que este fic es una alternativa del final, cuando estaba en los días 9, 10 y 11 no pude evitar echar a volar mi imaginación y esto fue lo que pasó. Más que nada porque sentí que algo faltaba, (así como con la ruta de V, por lo cual que no les extrañe si subo un OS de él, gg) y esto fue el resultado. Si hablamos de Yoosung, estuve más que satisfecha :D (mas no descarto escribir de él en el futuro). Ah, debo aclarar que saqué todos los finales bueno, no sé, como que se me da eso con los otomes ./.

Paras mis seguidores SH, ahora sí, la siguiente actualización sera _Demencia Delirante_, ya es promesa.

Bueno, sin más me despido; no sin antes agradecerles por darse la oportunidad de leer mis escritos. ¡En serio, muchas gracias!

¡No leemos luego!.

_~Karolina Benett_


End file.
